Make Bikini Bottom Great Again (SpongeBob DX)
In this episode, Donald Klump runs for President of Bikini Bottom to make Bikini Bottom great again. SpongeBob DX episode 35 Episode The episode starts with SpongeBob waking up in the morning. He gets ready for the day as normal, and then he sits down watching the news with a bowl of Kelpo. When he turns on the news, he hears about Donald SquarePants running for president on the news. After SpongeBob finishes his Kelpo, he goes to the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob notices many posters that say "Donald Klump 2016" on them. SpongeBob looks a bit at the poster and thinks Hmm, he looks familiar, and he seems familiar. SpongeBob then stops looking at the poster and then walks into the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob then notices Squidward putting up an Ernie poster. Mr. Krabs walks out saying SQUIDWARD! WE DONT SUPPORT ADDING MORE TAXES ON MY BUSINESS, IF HE BECOMES PRESIDENT I WILL BE OUT OF BUSINESS! Yells Mr. Krabs, Squidward takes down the poster. Mr Krabs says "commie.." under his breath. SpongeBob asks Squidward, what is going on? Oh, its just election season, and Mr. Krabs thinks Ernie is a communist and wants to put him out of business. Says Squidward, sounding annoyed. Oh. says SpongeBob. He goes into the kitchen. SpongeBob does work as usual, and he notices an additional radio in the kitchen, as well as a Donald Klump poster with a quote from Donald Klump. SpongeBob walks into Mr. Krab's office. Gee Mr. Krabs, you really seem to idolize Donald Klump. SpongeBob says looking around Mr Krab's office. I do. Says Mr. Krabs. Pull up a chair. SpongeBob sits down and listens to Mr Krab's story. So you know who Donald Klump is, right? Mr. Krabs asks SpongeBob. No. SpongeBob answered. Wow, you've been alive for 25 years and you never heard of Donald Klump? Mr. Krabs asked SpongeBob. No, I haven't heard of him, I'm guessing he's a huge person guessing from how much Donald Klump stuff you have here. Said SpongeBob. Huge? SpongeBob, he's a billionaire, and he makes so much many from the many types of businesses he owns. He's written many books, survived many bankruptcies and inspired many. Mr Krabs says If he becomes president, i'll be swimming in money Mr Krabs says as his eyes become dollar signs. SpongeBob then walks out of Mr. Krab's office, then before he walks back into the kitchen, Squidward calls him over. pssst, SpongeBob, psst. Squidward whispers. What is it Squidward? SpongeBob asked. Did Mr. Krabs go on to you about Donald Klump? Squidward asked, Yes, why? SpongeBob asked. He's been obsessed with him ever since the start of election. '' Squidward said. ''Donald Klump is nothing more than an asshole who exaggerates his election so that he could gain followers. Ernie on the other hand, knows what he is doing. Tell me more Said SpongeBob. Well, Ernie wants to fix many of the inequalities our society here faces. And also free college and Deleted Scenes Category:SpongeBob DX Category:Episodes Category:2016 Category:Tominator777 Category:Episodes Category:FanonSponge TV